The Wrong Side of Heaven - DISCONTINUED
by SkylerSylin
Summary: A darkness has set in, oppressing the people and slowly turning the universe into a cesspool. Out of the darkness the Hunters came to be. Genetically engineered super beings, that combat the darkness from the shadows themselves. This is the story of Team Reaper, a group of four girls who strive to live up to the expectations of the Hunters, while realizing the cost to their souls.


It was dark. Well, it was supposed to be dark, it was nearly 1am local time. But this dark was a bit abnormal. There is dark, where you can see the moon and the stars, and then dark where you feel you could cut the darkness with a knife. This was the latter, with the odd flash of lighting doing next to nothing to light up that darkness. Did I mention it was raining yet? Must have slipped my mind.. that's kind of important to our story however. You see without the rain, and the thunder and lightning that came with it, our heroes wouldn't have been able to accomplish the task set before them.

Well, perhaps calling them heroes is a bit of a stretch as well. Regardless of who it is, murder is still murder. Even if the scumbags deserved a lot more than the painless death they were being granted. In life there is always that grey line of course. If a person was to take up arms against a serial killer, and kill them before they could claim another victim, it was still murder. Such lines where frowned upon in the world, and those that stepped over those lines were locked up or killed by those in positions of authority.

But what about the little man? How did he feel about a vigilante that swooped in as a reaper of death upon the gang bangers who terrorized a community? When the drug lord and all his personal militants where found dead? When a warlords army crumbled around him as he tried to save his life over the millions he ordered murdered just because he wanted their land? Or the deaths of entire mercenary groups who took hit contracts just because the money was enough? I guess the little man would call such a person a hero, so for lack of better term, we will call our happy band of misfits heroes. But they knew deep down the truth, they lived on the wrong side of heaven, but the righteous side of hell. Doomed to be forsaken by the world. But I digress.

The rain was coming down in torrents. Making visibility to the normal person nonexistent. As it was the young woman laying in the mud was having problems seeing as well. Even with the added help of the high powered scope attached to the top of her sniper rifle. Grumbling to herself she adjusted the zoom to pull up a better bead on the mercenary huddled just inside the door to his watch tower. Calmly she waited for the signal through her headset to take him out before blinking water out of her eyes. Letting out a frustrated huff she blew her bangs out of her face, earning a chuckle over the com channel as the rest of her group heard her.

"Easy Reaper One. Won't be much longer and we can get out of this place and into the fortress."

"Oh shut up Reaper Three. We both know that regardless of us making it in or not I'm stuck out here to cover your ass. Fucking rain is messing with the dye in my hair though."

This earned another chuckle from her teammates before another voice cut in from over the headset and right next to her. "Well I'm stuck out here with you since this isn't exactly a stealth mission."

"Yeah! See One. You get Reaper Four to keep you company out in the rain. And we all know that she can't stand the rain, right kitty cat?"

"Three. I swear to God one of these days I'm going to fucking stab you." Reaper Four's voice dripped with sarcastic venom.

"All of you lock it down. Focus on the task at hand Reaper Team." The new voice cut in with authority.

"Copy that Nevermore. Two and Three, are you guys in position yet?" Reaper One winced slightly at the rebuke from their eye in the sky mission leader.

"Reaper Two is in position."

"Reaper Three in position."

Reaper One smirked slightly. "Guess its about time to get this show on the road then. Nevermore, how copy?"

"No changes in locations of hostiles via thermal imaging. Scans show 40 targets with 3 POWs in a bottom floor room unguarded currently. You should be able to see the captain from your current position. Top floor, 4th window from the left, how copy?"

Reaper One swung her scope in the desired direction before coming into focus on the back of a man sitting calmly in his office with his back currently towards the window and by proxy Reaper One's rifle. She smirked.

"Solid copy on that Nevermore. Target acquired."

"Then all is a go-.. One moment." Nevermore went silent for a few moments. "Hold for more instructions from Command, Reaper Team."

The collective group of four girls grumbled quietly to themselves. It wasn't like Nevermore to make them wait so long once they got into position. Usually between Nevermore and Reaper One, a plan was so perfectly thought out that there wasn't much of a way that it could go wrong. All that was required was that they execute properly and things would always go off without a hitch. They all felt that this was one of those times.

Really there wasn't much to this mission at all. The mercenary group in the building ahead of them had been taking hit contracts and had finally crossed a line when they started to take out normal civilians for a quick buck. That was just something that wasn't allowed to go by. Our heroes belong to a group called The Hunters. Genetically modified super humans that make up the most notorious mercenary group in the galaxy. Thanks to rigorous training from birth and enhancements to their gene structure due to Dust, they where smarter, stronger and faster than everyone else. Dust also had the added factor of affecting each person differently, granting them an ability that no one else could use. The Hunters had started to call this ability a Semblance.

Each one of the girls on the team had their own unique Semblance, and were extremely adept at using it. They also had their own unique skill set that they would take advantage of depending on the mission. Reaper Team was the best and brightest the Hunters had to offer, despite their young ages. The four girls had been together for as long as they could remember and thanks to the bonds they formed over the years had become an extremely deadly unit. All had proven to be among the best the Hunters had produced in decades, living up to every expectation. Among they Hunters, they stood out, thanks in part to their team leader and their unique personalities.

Reaper Team was lead by 21 year old Ruby Rose, codename Reaper One. She was exceptionally gifted at tactics and long ranged shooting, earning her the top marksman scores among all active Hunters. She went into combat with only her M885-CR custom sniper rifle, a pair of custom M9-CR pistols and a black and red katana. Reaper One was able to call speed her Semblance, able to move faster than even Hunter eyes could track. Her figure screamed the speed she quickly became famous for. She had the body of a runner, lean and fit. She kept her hair of about medium length, black with the tips dyed red. She mostly wore black in her combat outfit. Black combat boots, with black cargo pants and a black pressure vest over top of a red long sleeve shirt she kept the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. To complete her gear set, she added a half cloak and hood. What the true color of it was, was any ones guess. The cloak was a gift from her mother before she passed and changed colors depending on her surroundings. Effectively serving as the best camouflage ever.

The second member of Reaper Team was 22 year old Weiss Schnee, codename Reaper Two. She was a midrange expert with highly advanced medical abilities. She served as the teams medic and also handled all technical problems. Weiss called a MA88 assault rife her weapon of choice while also adding a single M9-CR pistol to her hip. She also kept a black and blue katana strapped to her back for those up close and personal moments. Her Semblance was unique, even among the Hunters. She could summon glyphs that could enhance the abilities of herself or others. Moving faster, jumping higher, or even just serving as a platform to stand on. She was capable of deploying these on the fly to great effect. She had long flowing white hair that she kept up in a off center pony tail, and donned the typical black of the Hunters. Black combat boots and cargo pants, with a black vest over top of a white blue long sleeve shirt.

The third team member was Ruby's 24 year old half-sister Yang Xiao Long, codename Reaper Three. She was a close combat and demolitions expert. Yang served as the teams heavy hitter, capable of dealing out massive amounts of damage in a short time frame. She liked to make a AR578 shotgun her weapon of choice, fully automatic and capable of firing different types of shells or slugs. She took on two SG48 submachine guns as her backup weapons along with forgoing a katana in favor of a pair of custom made gauntlets that allowed her to punch through walls. Like her teammates she donned black combat boots and black cargo pants, choosing to wear a too short black vest and a barely noticeable yellow tank top underneath. She was of above average height and blessed with a well above average set of assets (if you know what I mean fellas!). Her hair was best compared to a lions mane, as thick as it was long and almost golden blonde in color. Yang's Semblance however, is what truly set her apart from her teammates. She was capable of absorbing damage and channeling it into her weapon, thus increasing her own firepower while negating any possible damage she would have taken. She also had the unique ability to increase her firepower the more angry she got, which had gotten the team out of a few binds to say the least.

The last member of the team was 24 year old Blake Belladonna, codename Reaper Four. She was the teams stealth expert and excelled at assassination and distance attacks. She also served as the teams piolet in certain situations. Blake made a UM234 submachine gun her weapon of choice, taking on a pair of M9-CRs as side arms. Like Ruby and Weiss she choose a katana but decided to step it up a notch and donned a pair of black and purple ones across her back. She dressed nearly identical to the team leader, only trading the red shirt for a purple one and her cloak was a permeant black. She kept her jet black hair long, reaching about midway down her back. Blake's Semblance allowed her to leave a copy of herself behind to take an attack or to distract an enemy, making her stealth abilities second to none in the Hunters.

Together they made up a highly trained and extremely deadly group of women. Among the Hunters they where very well respected and had even earned a reputation outside as being a group that could always get the mission done, no matter the cost. Despite their young ages they had nearly twice the successful mission list as teams with nearly a decade more experience. But back to the task at hand for our misfits.

Reaper Four leaned closer to Reaper One and whispered. "Hey. What gives? I thought that you guys planned everything out already?"

Reaper One frowned while keeping her eyes focused through her scope. "I thought so as well. This is new to me. This is suppose to be a simple mission. Get close enough to lure the captain out, cap him and then high tail it out. Command must have gotten some new intel if they are making Nevermore have us wait."

Four frowned. "I got a bad feeling about this then…"

One nodded. "Yea me too. I don't like it at all. I could take the shot without any of us getting close and then we would be gone before anyone even knew what happened."

Before Four could respond Two's voice cut through over the coms, this time on a private channel that One had created just for talking without Nevermore or Command being privy.

"One, why don't you just take the shot? We are all soaked to the bone and this was the mission, we can complete it and get the fuck out of here."

Three spoke up next. "I'm actually with Two on this one. There is no need for us to even go inside. That's a shot you can make in your sleep."

Four cut in. "Lets just take it and get out. I could really use a bath and a hot cup of tea."

The rest of the team murmured their approval to this comment while One frowned while staring down her scope. It was a shot that she could easily make, and it was the mission they had accepted to take on. One jumped slightly as she felt Four gently rest her hand on her shoulder and rub lightly before withdrawing. Instantly making up her mind, One switched back over to the official Hunter channel.

"Nevermore, this is Reaper One. Target is easily taken out with a sniper shot. Changing plans from previous to just taking a single shot then getting out of dodge. Mission is still a go, how advise?"

The group waited patiently for a response, after a few minutes and not getting one, One spoke again on the open channel.

"Nevermore is not responding, Reaper Two and Reaper Three, fall back to Rally point Alpha and await further orders. We are taking this shot and getting back home in time for tea and cookies."

"Solid copy Reaper One, Reaper Two falling out."

"Ditto for Reaper Three!"

One smirked. "Reaper Three, cant you at least be a little bit professional?"

Reaper Three gasped. "Absolutely not! It goes against everything I stand for."

The rest of the team chuckled but let it go. "Just be at the Rally point on time for once."

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you had mud in your panties there Reaper One."

A collective groan from the other three members of the team before Two spoke up. "We ALL have mud in our panties Three. Even you."

"Details details!"

One sighed. "Lock it down, taking the shot on the next lightning strike."

The com channel went silent as Two and Three moved to their new position and One lined up her shot perfectly. Waiting for the lightning to flash across the sky to time her shot perfectly with the corresponding thunder to mask the noise of her rifle.

Lightning flashed and One counted to two before squeezing the trigger. Feeling the slight recoil as she watched the captains head through her scope explode from the impact of her round.

"Nevermore this is Reaper One. Target is down, how copy?"

All she was met with was silence once again. She was really starting to feel uneasy about this as the silence stretched on and on. Four spoke up over the coms.

"Uh, I don't think Nevermore is keeping us company anymore guys."

"Fuck! What's the plan One?" Two's voice showed nothing but just how annoyed she was with the entire situation.

"Well all is still quiet down on the base, target is down so the mission is completed. I say we just get the fuck out of here and call it a night."

Three spoke up. "Think we can count on that ship out from Nevermore and Command?"

One thought for a moment then responded. "No lets not risk it. Until we hear from Nevermore, lets just assume something has gone wrong on their end and we are on our own right now, we ne-.."

"Reaper Team this is Nevermore, do you copy over!? Reaper Team please respond!"

"Nevermore this is Reaper One. Where the fuck have you been?"

"That's what I should be asking you. I told you to wait for orders then you went dark."

"Wait what? We tried to advise on plan deviation and got no answer, so we went ahead with what info we had."

"Holy shit. Reaper One did you guys complete the mission?"

"Target is down and we are retreating to Rally Point Alpha right now."

"Repeat on last Reaper One?"

"I say again, target is down. How advise?"

"Fall back to Rally point Alpha for extract. Wait for more orders there. Nevermore out."

One glanced over at Four who had a curious look on her face. Three spoke up from their private channel. "The fuck was that?"

Two spoke up. "The hell if I know. You would think they would be happy we did this so easily wouldn't you?"

A new voice cut into their com channel. "Hey girls, sorry to rain on your private channel parade but I need you to listen up."

Three gasped. "Holy shit, Command!?"

"Three lock it down. I need you all to focus. The reason I had Nevermore delay you is because we received some pretty disturbing intel that point to the group you where hitting as not being an actual mercenary group. Turns out that was the local governors private estate."

A cold feeling of dread swept through the entire group.

"So yea, we got set up, bad. If you actually took the shot, then you just killed a unarmed civilian. And I don't think I need to tell you just what exactly that means."

One cut in. "We didn't get that intel, the coms went dark and Nevermore couldn't get in touch with us. They cant pin that shit on us."

"Agreed. They cant. But seeing as this mission was given to us by Atlas, and you just killed an Atlas governor, while an Atlas General oversaw the entire operation, while slowly leaking his troops into our base, you can see why this is a problem."

Three exploded. "So base is compromised and they just setting us up to take the fall for something they wanted done!?"

"Pretty much yes. Nevermore and Jupiter Team are currently with me. We are falling back to Beacon. The ship that is suppose to get you out is just a Atlas military ship sent to arrest you guys. I recommend getting out some other way. Unfortunately there isn't anything I can do right now to save you guys from this. Your entire group is going to be on the galaxies most wanted list this time tomorrow. I wish you the best of luck Hunters, hope to see you soon. Oh, one last thing. I've known about this channel for awhile, and I'm glad you made it. But since I was able to find it and get in, someone else might be able to as well. Ditch all your com gear as soon as you can. Good luck, Command out."

One instantly blurred into action, sprinting in the complete opposite direction of Rally Point Alpha, Four right on her heels.

"Well this went FUBAR pretty quick. Take the advice and ditch the com gear. We are too far apart to regroup and we need to get out now. Two and Three stick together and Four and I will do the same. We can regroup later once we are off this rock. See you at home!"

Without waiting for a response One ripped her com gear off and tossed it away, hearing Four do the same. They kept running as fast as they could before sliding into some bushes for a moment of rest. One looked around before pulling out her map and studying it.

"So if we head for Vale we can probably get onto a ship and get off this planet. Once off planet we can bounce around a little bit before trying to get to Patch to meet up with the others. I'm sure they will be okay, they have been in worse situations than this before. We should be fine as well, long as we stay hidden it should be okay. Though perhaps we should just hide ou-.."

She cut off as she felt hand gently cup her cheek. Looking up she found her partner smiling at her softly. "Relax. They will be fine and so will we, You're a good leader Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks Blake, I needed that. Ready to go?"

Blake nodded and they both stood up before taking off at a sprint again. Keeping to the trees, ditches and bushes to stay hidden from sight. It wouldn't be the easiest thing they ever did, but surely a little work wouldn't stop them from doing what was right now would it?

* * *

 **So this was a thing... this AU is my own creation. It's cross posted to AO3 and I'm working on a few more chapters right now. Trying to get ahead for once on what I post, so that I can actually update on a decent schedule. Hopfully you guys enjoyed this. Feedback is most welcome!**

 **Sky out o/ :)**


End file.
